A Mar Abierto
by Fuck Ashley Graham
Summary: - Eddie, necesitas una buena cucharada de realidad. Las sirenas existen.- Dijo Emmett, a lo que Edward palideció. ¿Es que no era un irreal y fantástico sueño?.- Regalito de cumpleaños para Luciernagas    .Humans&Mermaids. Fluffy Ending. Two-Shot.


Éste Es Un Regalito Para **Luciernagas**

¡Espero que te guste! Le puse un montón de esmero y unas cuantas tareas incompletas:D

**"**Una Bruja me dijo que hoy habría un gran incendio en tu casa, pero en realidad estaba viendo las velitas de tu tarta**". H**appy**B!**

**También ¡LO SIENTO!**

**Como ya te dije, lo tuve que recomenzar:(**

**Un millón de disculpas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>- Eddie, necesitas una buena cucharada de realidad. Las sirenas existen.- Dijo Emmett, a lo que Edward palideció. ¿Es que no era un irreal y fantástico sueño? Regalito para Luciernagas.

**Escritora Original:** DolceAddiction

**Pairings.**-

**Palabras Exactas:** Seis mil novecientos once. ( 6, 911 ).

**Fecha y Hora de Publicación:** 29 de Agosto del 2011. A las Mil Doscientas Veinticinco Horas ( A las 8:25). Diez días después del cumpleaños de Luciernagas.

**Rating:** T . Humor&Fantasy.

**Nota de la escritora:** ¡Espero que no les aburra con tanto texto! ( Para Lucy y otras lectoras y/o lectores)

**Flickr** (Si te da flojera ir a mi perfil y checar las fotos): .com/photos/dolceaddiction/

¡Disfruten!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

{A**Mar**Abierto}.

.

.

.

Corría intensamente por el largo camino hacia tierra firme. Sus oídos no podían soportarlo. Estremecedores gritos masculinos resonaban a lo largo de la solitaria bahía, mientras el camino de la gigantesca farola hasta el malecón ardían en llamas, por lo que iban en carrera contra la combustión él y su hermano. Él sabía que era una pésima idea. ¿Porqué demonios aceptó ir a aquella travesía? Como siempre, tuvo más orgullo que cabeza. Vagamente, recordó cuando su padre lo rescató de aquel sucio rincón. De no haberlo salvado, seguramente estaría muerto. Ahora sí que de verdad creía en recordar toda la vida antes de morir.

* * *

><p>FlashBack<p>

_La madre de Edward se encontranba enfurruñada con él. Él sabía que no debía desobedecer a sus padres, pero aquel jarrón de vidrio, relleno de deliciosos y dulces caramelos decía todo lo contrario. Al intentar llegar hasta aquella repisa con dulces, tiró de paso todos los caros recipientes de esa sección. "Osito Teddy también quería los dulces, tal vez por eso intentó tomar alguno."- Pensó Edward, con la mirada cabizbaja. El costo de los arreglos fue muy alto. Elizabeth enfueció. Ella lo amaba con toda su alma, pero esta vez se había pasado. Tal vez debería entenderlo mejor, sólo era un pequeño niño de cuatro años. Después de una buena regañiza camino a casa, Elizabeth se acuclilló y besó y abrazó a su pequeño hijo, mientras éste abrazaba fuertemente a su osito de felpa.-_

_- Te amo con todo mi corazón, Eddie. Promete pórtarte bien ¿Sí?- Dijo, separándose de él lentamente.-_

_- Lo prometo, mami.- Respondió.- Yo también te amo mucho.-_

_Elizabeth sintió sus ojos cristalizarse. Francamente, no podía acostumbrarse a los hermosos sentimientos encontrados. Era tan especial sentir el amor de su hijo. Él era quien complementaba su vida y la hacía sentir completa. Los sentimientos que se encontraban en su pecho eran indescriptibles. Su vida era perfecta. Entraron a la gran casa color crema, y ella abrió la puerta principal, pero... ¡Oh, sorpresa! Encontraron en la sala el cadáver de su esposo, Edward Sr. Fue brutalmente asesinado, y vieron a alguien salir de la cocina con un cuchillo ensangrentado. Ella tomó a su hijo en brazos y corrió. Por fortuna, Edward no vio nada, o al menos que ella supiera. Corrió todo lo que sus pies pudieron, y el asesino los perseguía. Lloraba porque su amor estaba muerto. Ella sabía que Edward debía acompañarlos a ella y a su hijo a la tienda, pero no lo dejó ir. El dolor en su corazón era insoportable, pero éste no estaba roto completamente, aún existía su razón de ser. Su niño. Fueron a un callejón oscuro, cercano a un hospital de paga. Ella estuvo lo suficientemente segura que si entraban allí, alguien que no merecía eso terminaría muerto. Elizabeth vió unas cajas de cartón detrás de un gran basurero. Abrió la caja e introdujo a su hijo allí._

_- Pase lo que pase, no salgas de aquí. Regresaré en cuanto pueda. Te amo con todo mi corazón.- Dijo, dejando correr sus lágrimas por las mejillas libremente. Elizabeth besó la mejilla de Edward y le puso su guardapelo alrededor del cuello. A Edward se le escapó una pequeña lágrima. Elizabeth limpió la lágrima con su pulgar.-_

_- No llores, cariño. Te amo, no lo olvides.-_

_- Yo también te amo con todo mi corazoncito, mami.- Respondió, besando a su mamá y abranzándola. Elizabeth cerró la caja._

_Después de unos momentos, se escuchó un horrible grito en aquel callejón, Edward tenía mucho miedo. Abrazó el peluche como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Su mami vendrá por él? Tal vez debería ir a investigar, pero... No, porque la ama y prometió no volver a desobedecerla.-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Un año después..._

_Edward se encontraba fuera del hospital, con su inseparable osito, pidiendo algo de comer. Muchos de los que salían de allí le miraban con tristeza, otros con repugnancia y otros simplemente lo ignoraban. Su estómago gruñó. Hacía algunos días que no comía alimento. Él se acurrucó en su mantita, una que le había regalado una buena viejecita con una pequeñísisma despensa, pero le agradecía con toda su alma. Aún tenía una botella de agua y su guardapelo seguía intacto. Cuando tenía miedo, miraba la fotografía de sus padres, sonrientes. Aún su mami no iba por él. Tal vez estaba en camino. Sí, eso era. Prefería vivir en su falsa burbuja de felicidad que admitir lo que sucedió. Un hombre elegante se le acercó, mirandole con ternura. Le dio un sandwich que llevaba._

_- Toma pequeñín. Seguro no has comido en un tiempo.-_

_Edward tomó el sandwich y lo devoró. Después de eso, se volteó al señor.-_

_- Gracias señor. Hace mucho que no comía algo.-_

_- ¿Tienes padres, hijo?- Preguntó. A Edward se le achicó el corazón. Será mejor admitirlo ahora que nunca, debía salir a la realidad.-_

_- No. Una persona mala los mató.- Dijo, sollozando y dejando caer algunas lágrimas acumuladas durante un año. El hombre lo miró sorprendido. Por su madurez a los escasos... ¿Cuatro años? A lo mucho tendría seis. También por su extenso vocabulario a esa edad._

_- Ven conmigo. Prometo no hacerte nada malo.- Dijo, con una sonrisa genuina. Edward dudó. Pero finalmente aceptó. Se parecía en cierto modo a su papá.-_

_- Bueno.- Respondió sencillamente, pero al intentar pararse, se cayó. El hombre lo levantó del suelo.-_

_- ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?-_

_- Edward.-_

_- Edward.- Repitió.- ¿Y tu apellido?_

_Él lo intentó buscar algo en su memoria. No recordaba que sus padres le hayan dicho su apellido. Sólo recordaba Anthony. Pero creía que ese era su nombre de respuesto.- No tengo.- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, tragándose las lágrimas. Ahora, más que nunca, debía aprender a ser maduro. Sus padres hubiesen deseado eso. De no haber sido desobediente, posiblemente seguirían aquí.-_

_- Desde hoy serás Edward Cullen.- El niño lo miró con ojos brillosos, y su nuevo papá también._

* * *

><p>Uh, sí. También olvidaba que el idiota que corría a su lado lo retó a ir a esa "travesía en busca del amor". Cómo siempre, éste sabía que no resistiría. ¡Porfavor! Aquellos libros de cuentos de hadas comenzaban a revolverle la cabeza. Incluso consideró que su hermano favorito era esquizofrénico, Pero hace unos momentos había cambiado de parecer...<p>

.

.

.

_Hace Trece minutos..._

- Emmett, si eres tan inteligente como te crees, dime que se te viene a la mente con esto: Emmett. Puño. Edward.- Dijo, echando chispas por la cabeza.-

- ¡Eh, tío! ¡Hasta acá se ven las chispas que echas! - Gritó un chico, en acto seguido, comenzó a reír.-

- Tú no te metas.- Dijo, haciendo un puño la mano derecha y hablando entre dientes.-

- Sólo era una broma... _nenita._- Dijo, aunque esto último, en voz más baja.-

Gruñió el pelibroncíneo y le volteó a ver bruscamente.- ¿Cómo. Me. Llamaste? - Dijo, ahora mostrando sus dientes, pareciendo la más temible de las fieras. Emmett apostaba mentalmente que espantaría a un cocodrilo con esa mirada. Corrección. A una manada de cocodrilos. Incluso podría comer sopa de cocodrilo, hacerse botas, un cinturón nuevo para él... Sacudió su cabeza. Ahora no debía estar planteándose qué cosas podría hacer Edward con los cocodrilos, si todavía no veían ni uno. Mmm... Sopa de cocodrilo... ¿A qué sabrá? Quién sabe, pero suena suculenta... Como pata de dinosaurio asada... Quién sabe por qué tenía antojos tan raros. Consideró estar embarazado. Palideció.-

- Nada, nada, yo...- Respondió el otro chico, temblando.-

- Más te vale.- Le dejó pasar, con los ojos entrecerrados. Se volteó a ver a su hermano.- Explícame, Emmett.- Comenzó, pareciendo tranquilo.- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HAGO EN UN BARCO BUSCANDO SIRENAS?- Exclamó.-

- Cariño, no te querías despertar a las 2:00 a.m. Así que te cargué y le dije a Esme que iríamos a buscar a su futura nuera. Esme dijo que no volviéramos hasta que se la consiguieramos.- Se encogió de hombros el moreno.- Ah, y dijo que si no volvías con tu mujer, no te dejaría pasar a la casa.-

- ¿¡QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?- Estalló, consiguiendo que su cara se volviera de un intenso rojo escarlata.-

- No te hagas el sordo, Eddie.- Respondió, burlón.-

- CREO QUE TENDRÉ QUE...- Dijo, alzando su puño, dirijiéndose a su cara.-

- ¡Tierra a la vista!- Interrumpió una voz, a lo lejos.-

Los dos hermanos voltearon a ver a la pequeña playa. Se vieron entre sí confusos. El coraje ya se le había pasado a Edward, aunque seguía algo molesto. El barco desembarcó. Los diversos capitanes dieron órdenes. El grupo "A" estaría debajo de la farola, en el malecón, vigilando a los "valientes" que se asegurarían de seducir a las sirenas, para así conseguir su amor. El grupo "B" estaría haciendo lo que se mencionó. Y el "C" Se aseguraría de meterlas a grandes y largos recipientes de vidrio, parecidos a peceras. En la parte inferior, habían dos largas ramas de cedro, supuso que para cargar a la mítica y falsa criatura. Éstos estaban dentro del agua a una considerable altura para meterlas.

Emmett y su hermano estaban en el grupo "A", por suerte de los dos, aunque sinceramente a Edward le daba igual. Él estaba seguro que las sirenas no existían. Al mismo tiempo, escuchaban a sus otros compañeros, que fascinados revelaban:

"¿Sabías que si una sirena te besa, tendrás la suerte de respirar debajo del agua? Dicen, que si pasas un año debajo del agua después del beso, te convertirás en un tritón".

"Acabo de enterarme que muchas luces encendidas y marineros cantando baladas románticas atraían pecezuelas".

Oh Dios. Como deseaba haber dejado de lado su orgullo. Mátenlo ahora. Seguía mirando aburrido la costa. Hasta que... Algo se acercó a un bote. Edward se levantó del suelo y miró fijamente ese bote. ¿Será posible que...? Todos sus otros compañeros salieron disparados hacia el agua, nadando hacia ella, Todos excepto él y su hermano.

- Hola, hombre.- Dijo, Aquella hermosa criatura. Lo deslumbró. Aquella hermosa criatura tenía la cara de un ángel, casi esculpida. No. Se equivoca. Hasta el mismo David era mierda comparado con ella. Era indescriptible la magnitud de su belleza. Tenía los rasgos definidos, con una espesa y rojiza cabellera, sedosa a la vista, decorada con estrellas marinas. Sus ojos, tan grises como la plata miraban intensamente al hombre suertudo. Tenía celos. Sí, celos. Celos de no haber sido el afortunado apestoso marinero en hablarle.

- Hola, preciosa.- Esbozó una torpe sonrisa coqueta.-

- Emm, ¿Esto es un sueño estúpido? - Preguntó Edward.-

- Eddie, necesitas una buena cucharada de realidad. Las sirenas existen.- Dijo Emmett, a lo que Edward palideció. ¿Es que no era un irreal y fantástico sueño? -

La mujer-pez lo miró, dándole vueltas al pequeño bote. Muchísimas sirenas fueron a los demás hombres.

- Dime... ¿Te gustaría... besarme?- Dijo seductoramente, la primer sirena señalada.-

- Oh sí. ¡Dios, Sí que sí!- Exclamó.-

- Acércate, guapo...- Dijo la sirena, moviendo su dedo índice hacia ella. El marinero se abalanzó prácticamente a ella, pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que ese monstruo con disfraz de ángel lo hundiera en las profundidades. Los demás demonios hiceron lo mismo. Y la agonía comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.

Oh, mierda. No se sabía por qué demonios la farola había comenzado a incendiarse. Su vida apestaba y lo más seguro sería que fueran devorados por peces. También debían tirarse al suelo seguidamente, porque las asesinas saltaban como delfines de un lado al otro del malecón, intentando tacklearlos y comérselos. Seguían corriendo. Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a la sana y suave arena, alejada del mar. Una logró empujar a Edward.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Edward!- Gritó Emmett, pero también otra sirena lo tackleó.-

Ambos cayeron a una pequeña lagunilla. En la esquina más alejada, se encontraban dos sirenas. Una castaña y una rubia. Los hermanos recordaron llevar unas navajas, por lo que les hicieron un gran corte en la cola. Gimieron por el dolor y comenzaron a llorar. Una se veía extremadamente espantada, la castaña, claro. La rubia echaba chispas y reclamó.

- ¡¿Así nos agradecen por salvarles la vida, par de pedazos de alga?- Gritó enfurecida, dejando aún caer lágrimas libremente.-

- Rose, cállate.- Ordenó la castaña. Edward estaba embobado con ella. Tenía los ojos color marrón, el marrón más bonito concebido por un ser vivo; Su cabello era de un tono parecido a la canela, pero mucho más oscuro, su piel era extremadamente pálida. Era la mujer más bella que haya visto, aún más que la primera sirena que miró. Ella seguía sollozando por el corte en la aleta. La rubia era bonita, pero no tan deslumbrante como la otra. Ésta última tenía hipnotizantes ojos azul eléctrico. Edward y Emmett se sintieron repentinamente arrepentidos.

- ¿Cómo dicen? - Habló Edward.-

- Les salvamos la vida, ingratos.- Dijo la rubia.- ¿Ven aquel pedazo gigante de madera? - Apuntó al malecón, donde efectivamente había un gran trozo de madera incendiándose.- Les iba a caer encima, por lo que les empujamos.- Continuó.- ¿Y nos lo agradecen así? Qué malagradecidos son.- Terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Disculpen, no teníamos idea.- Dijo Emmett, tomando las manos de la chica. Esta le dio un manotazo, alejando sus manos.- Pensábamos que querían comernos como las otras.-

- Nosotras no comemos hombres. Nos alimentamos de peces. Una amiga nos trajo aquí para ver qué hacen. Siendo ustedes los únicos sobrevivientes, decidimos salvarlos.- Respondió, esta vez, la castaña.-

- Tenemos un botiquín en el barco. Las ayudaremos porque ustedes nos salvaron. No se vayan.- Dijo Emmett.-

- No podemos.- Respondió la rubia.-

- Si podemos.- Intervino la castaña.-

- Cállate, Bella.- Susurró.-

Edward rió entre dientes. Aquella chica le gustaba cada vez más.-

- Así que Bella, ¿huh? - Pensó Edward en voz alta.-

- Sí. Me llamo Bella.- Respondió la nombrada, algo fastidiada.-

- Eres muy bonita.- Dijo, perdiéndose en sus ojos.-

- Huh... Gracias.- Se sonrojó. Entonces, a Edward le vinieron unas tremendas ganas de besarla. Había decidido acercarse. Su mirada parecía de un pequeño corderito indefenso. La otra chica rodó los ojos y refunfuñó cosas... Como algas, agua salada y crustáceos. Edward no entendía a qué se refería, pero por el modo en que lo decía, no parecían cosas agradables. Ahora su cara quedaba a menos de 10 centímetros de la de ella, pero entonces...

- ¡Desistan, bellas damas! ¡Emmett está al rescate! - Gritó corriendo, el que se autonombró.-

Edward bufó y se separó de la corta distancia que lo separaba Bella. Ella estaba aún más roja que un tomate maduro.-

- ¡Bella, pareces cangrejo! - Dijo la rubia burlona. Ella se coloró más.-

- Rosalie. Hum. Hermosoo.- Pensó embobadamente Emmett.-

- Bueno, manos a la obra, damiselas.- Habló el moreno, juntando sus manotas y emitiendo un pequeño "Clap". Se acercó primero a Rosalie. Ella parecía bastante intimidada, aún cuando hacía unos momentos demostró un fuerte carácter. Su aleta era de un lindo color entre coral y anaranjado, y su corpiño también era de una tonalidad parecida; Mientras, la de Bella, era de los colores turquesa, gris y plateado, creando una aleta realmente contrastante con su piel. Su aleta era diferente, llegaba hasta la altura del pecho, pareciendo un top strapless.-

- Rosalie, necesito que me dejes cargarte, para poder curarte en la nave.- Rosalie lo miró confundida.- Escuché a Bella decirte Rosalie. Hum... - Dijo incómodo.- ¿Les puedo llamar así? - Las nombradas asintieron mudamente. Emmett cargó a Rosalie, y después de unos cuantos metros de haberla levantado, su aleta se transformó en un par de largas y esbeltas piernas. También, en la zona cerca de donde la hirió, tenía un pequeño raspón. Rosalie jadeó de sorpresa.-

- Nunca creí que fuera cierto.- Admitió vagamente Rosalie, aún con nota sorprendida en su voz.-

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó su acompañante.-

- ¡¿Qué te importa, chismoso? - Replicó, chasqueando la lengua, claramente molesta. Después, suspiró.- Unas gaviotas nos confirmaron que cuando una sirena sale del agua, pueden fácilmente hacerse pasar por humanas.- Explicó. Emmett la miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.-

- ¿Pueden hablar con los animales? - Tartamudeó, sorprendido.-

- No, sólo con los marinos. Ya sabes, cangrejos, delfines... Ostras.- Respondió.-

- ¿Normalmente que dicen las ostras? - Preguntó, creando una suave sonrisita en sus labios.-

- Está muy oscuro aquí adentro.-

Emmett soltó una ligera risita.

- Son animales muy interesantes, ¿No? -

- Por supuesto que sí... ¡Como me gustaría ser algún día Rosalie de Ostra! - Dijo, sarcásticamente, elevando sus manos al cielo. Los dos rieron.-

- Emmett se volteó hacia atrás, y gritó.-

- ¡Ed! - Éste volteó.- ¡Carga a Bella y tráela hasta acá! -

Él cargó a Bella, y su aleta obtuvo el mismo efecto que la de Rosalie fuera del agua.

Edward la miró y rápidamente volteó la mirada a otro lado, ruborizándose extremadamente hasta el cuello.-

- Hum... ¿Sabes... sabes que no tienes... nada.. nada encima? - Preguntó, bastante avergonzado.-

Bella se sonrojó, aún más fuertemente que cuando Edward intentó besarla. Después, se apretó más a él y le susurró al oído.-

- No dejes que me vean, porfavor.- Pidió suplicante. Tragó saliva.-

- Claro, claro. Si quieres podría prestarte mi camiseta.- Ofreció Edward.-

Bella asintió. Edward la dejó un momento en la arena, se quitó la camiseta y se la puso a Bella, aunque le quedara muy holgada. La volvió a cargar y Bella agradeció. También rompió sin ninguna delicadeza el silencio.-

- ¿Crees tener algo de esa cosa que usan encima...? Hum... ¿Cómo se llama...? ¿Ropa? - Curiosó Bella.-

- Creo que mi hermana metió algo de ropa a nuestras maletas. Emmett antes de venir leyó toda su colección de Cuentos de Sirenas. Decían que esto - Apuntó las nuevas piernas de Bella.- Ocurriría.-

- ¿Crees que su ropa nos quede? - Cuestionó. Edward no supo qué decir. Su hermana era bastante pequeñita y no creía que algo le quedase a alguna.-

- No lo sé.- Admitió.- Creo que fue a comprar algo de ropa para ustedes. Tal vez unos Pareos.- Agregó.-

Bella lo miró interrogante.-

- Son como grandes pedazos de tela suave que puedes hacer faldas, vestidos o blusas. Incluso accesorios para el cabello.- Admitió algo avergonzado. Tal vez tanto tiempo con Alice comenzó a afectarle el cerebro.-

- ¿Ustedes planeaban llevar a alguna de nosotras con ustedes? - Preguntó algo ofendida y sorprendida.-

- Uhm... Sí.- Confesó algo incómodo.-

- Uh... ¡Pues eso está muy mal! - Exasperó su femenina acompañante.-

- Lo sé.- Confesó cabizbajo.- Ni siquiera quería venir aquí. Y mucho menos encontrarme con una bella señorita.- Expresó, algo seductor.-

- ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera soy bonita - Habló, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Edward. La cara de Edward se desfiguró en horror. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Era la mujer más jodidamente hermosa que podía haber conocido.-

- Tú eres lo más hermoso que he visto.- Dijo Edward, haciendo pequeños circulitos con su dedo índice en la espalda de Bella.-

- Díselo a mi padre.- Repuso Bella.- Él comenzaba a pensar que yo no merecía seguir estando allí por lo fea que soy. Incluso mañana estaba a punto de ser desterrada del mundo de las sirenas.- Dijo, lloriqueando.-

- Claro que no, cariño.- Dijo Edward tiernamente, Tomando a Bella de los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo.- Cómo ya te dije, eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han concebido en ver.- Admitió amorosamente acunando su mejilla en su mano. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados.-

- Es lo más bonito que me ha dicho alguien.- Aceptó Bella.-

Edward tomó la iniciativa de besarla, y se acercó a ella... Pero un gritó femenino los horrorizó.-

- ¡¿ESTÁS DESNUDA Y YO NO SABÍA? - Chilló Emmett. Tal vez el grito no era tan femenino como ellos creyeron.-

- ¡No tenía idea! - Replicó Rosalie, totalmente cohibida.-

- ¿¡Pues es que no sientes nada en tu... parte superior? -

- ¡Discúlpeme, pero el top está en el paquete de cola de pez!

- ¡Debería regresarte al mar! -

- ¡Regresame! ¿¡Qué esperas, pedazo de almeja? -

La mirada de Emmett se suavizó.-

- Debería.. Dije debería. Si no me hubiese enamorado de ti en tan poco tiempo, no hubiese pensado dos veces en devolverte.- Dijo con voz que goteaba miel.-

- Oh.- Rosalie quedó atontada.-

- Será mejor que se vistan primero.- Edward interrumpió sin delicadeza alguna.-

- Sí. Creo que sí.- Coincidió Rosalie, ahora detrás de Emmett.-

Les dijeron a Bella y Rosalie donde esperar en lo que les encontraban algunas prendas, pero no tenían aún la fuerza suficiente en las piernas, por lo que su primer contacto del suelo con sus nuevos pies fue fatal. Cayeron al suelo. Emmett le puso encima a Bella su camisa, porque... Bueno, sería muy incómodo cargar a alguien desnuda que no conoces. Las dirigieron a diferentes habitaciones y pidieron que esperasen. Al cabo de unos momentos, Edward regresó con dos pareos, como él había predicho. Sin mirar dentro de la habitación, aventó cada prenda hacia la cama, dónde se encontraban las chicas. Por detrás de la puerta, les explicó cómo usarlos y al pasar algunos minutos, salieron resplandecientes. Él no podía creer como un simple pedazote de tela podían hacerlo pasar por un vestido de gala. Bella lo amarró por su cuello y por detrás de la espalda, mientras Rosalie lo convirtió en un vestido strapless.

- Wow. Se ven wow.- Elogió Edward, al borde de la baba, aunque parecía más encantado por Bella. Ese color le sentaba excelente. Azul profundo. A Rosalie también se le veía muy bien el color, Negro con puntitos blancos.

Las dos chicas lo miraron un segundo antes de sonrojarse disimuladamente.-

- Bueno. Así que... ¿Iremos con ustedes a su... pueblo? - Se aventuró Bella en preguntar.-

- Cariño, es ciudad, no pueblo.- Replicó Dulcemente.-

- Lo que sea - Interrumpió Rosalie.- ¿Nos llevarán con ustedes o no? - Gruñió aquella última parte.-

- Si ustedes lo desean.- Habló Edward, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque en el fondo quería que los acompañaran. Tal vez Rosalie no era la persona más simpática, pero le agradaba algo. También sabía que extrañaría mucho a Bella.-

Las dos se miraron entre sí, casi hablando psíquicamente. Logró identificar en los ojos de ellas frustración, dolor, angustia, amistad y un pequeño brillo de amor. Al final, vió consideración y esperanza.-

- Creo que sí - Respondió Bella, por las dos.- Peeero... Necesitamos llevar a alguien más.- Concluyó.-

- Por supuesto. ¿Necesitamos cargar a otra sirena? - Preguntó Edward.-

- Hum... Algo así...- Bella mordió su labio.-

- ¿Qué es entonces? -

- Una foca.-

Una. Foca. Una. Foca. ¿Cuánto pesan aquellos animalitos? Quién sabe, pero ya iban los cuatro hacia la costa (De nuevo). Rosalie chifló un sonido agudo y foca se acercó desde el mar y comenzó a hacer su típico ruido. ¿Foquear? Quién sabe, pero el sonido era bastante chistoso.-

- Jasper.- Dijo Rosalie.- Necesitamos que estos valientes hombres.- Apuntó respectivamente a los únicos varones a su lado.- Te carguen para que vengas con nosotras al pueblo. La foca asintió saltando de abajo hacia arriba y aplaudiendo torpemente las aletas.-

- Cárguenlo con cuidado.- Pidió Bella, antes de depositar un suave besito en la mejilla de Edward.-

Ambos se acercaron al animalito y contaron hasta tres. 1... 2... ¡3!

Intenaron cargarlo, pero pesaba mucho.

- ¡Cielos, amigo! ¿¡Qué demonios comes? - Preguntó Emmett, jadeando por aire. La foca le dio un manotazo con la aleta.-

- ¡Esperen un segundo, creo que ya sé que te hará más fuerte! - Exclamó Bella, más fuerte de lo debido, y dicho eso, salió disparada hacia la embarcación, con uno que otro tropezón. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió con un platón.-

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Emmett, algo asqueado.-

- Es espinaca.- Dijo Bella, con la barbilla en alto.

-¿¡Es enserio? - Pensó Emmett, sin evitar mofarse frente a ella, riendo con descaro. Bella lo miró con confusión y molestia.-

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Bella, indiscutiblemente amarga.-

- ¡¿Es... Es... Espinaca? - Intentó decir Emmett. Reía tanto que se agarraba la barriga.- Qué... Qué... Cómico...- Dijo, limpiándose una lágrima.-

- Bueno, pues hemos encontrado en el mar una historieta donde un marino comía espinaca y se hacía fuerte.- Dijo Bella, ahora apenada.-

- Bueno, vale, vale. Todo por la dulce Belly.- Dijo Emmett, cariñosamente. Tomó el plato y se lo comió de un bocado.

- Mmm... No sabe tan mal. ¡Qué delicioso! Maaaaaaaásss...- Pensó.-

- Bueno, manos a la obra.- Habló Emmett, entrelazando sus dedos y tronándolos. Edward se acercó nuevamente.- No, no viejo. Yo puedo sólo. Desde hoy soy Popemmett.- Dijo. Cargó a la foca él sólo y pudo. Pudo enserio cargarla. -

-Oh Dios. No volveré a subestimar las historietas. Alabadas sean las historietas... Y Popeye.- Pensó.-

- Vamos amigo, no tengo todo tu tiempo.- Dijo una quinta voz. ¿¡Qué demonios? Volteó a ver a la foca y era un rubio. Desnudo. Oh Dios. Emmett lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos.-

- Hola.- Dijo simplemente el tipo.-

- ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede, tío? ¡Puede que seas gay, pero yo no! ¡Aléjate de mí, animal! - Chilló tirando a Jasper al suelo y soltando su "masculino" grito.-

- Vamos, chico. Hace unos momentos era adorable, pero ahora... Uff...- Dijo.-

- ¡Lo que faltaba - Gritó, esta vez Edward.- Quitarme los pantalones para dárselos a un tío mitad foca, mitad hombre!- Estaba removiéndose los pantalones, para quedar en un tierno traje de baño con patitos. Emmett estalló en risas.-

- ¡Lo... Lo... Sabía. Sabía... Que... Que... Eras Gay! - Terminó, explotando nuevamente en risas. Rosalie se le unió.-

- ¡Esto es aún más vergonzoso que cuando tiré entero el banquete familiar y mi corpiño cayó! - Dijo Rosalie. Ambos burlones se abrazaban entre sí.-

Bella lo miró, totalmente rojo y se le acercó para susurrarle al oído.-

- No te preocupes. Si te hace sentir mejor, En una ocasión comí por error una babosa marina.- Hizo un gesto de asco.-

Edward se giró hacia ella y le miró con expresión amorosa, tomó su cara entre sus manos, dispuesto a besarla. Realmente, no se imaginaba esto él con un traje de patitos, pero le importó poco. Sus labios estaban rozándose y...

- ¡Oh, sí nene! - Gritó Jasper.- Todos voltearon a verle confundidos y algo cohibidos.- Esta cosita - Apuntó a una pequeña perlita.- Es un transportador. Dale las coordenadas correctas y... ¡Ta dá! Estás en casa.-

- ¡Sé las coordenadas de Forks! - Exclamó rápidamente Edward y corrió a su lado.- Dile... 47°57'4" norte, y longitud 124°23'5" oeste.- Dijo Edward. jasper estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero le interrumpió.- ¡Espera! Necesitamos ir por nuestras cosas. ¿Me acompañas, Bella? - Ella asintió y lo siguió.-

Una vez dentro del barco, Bella sintió que alguien le tomaba por la cintura y le acercaba su cara a la boca. Ella supuso que era Edward. Se acercó a él para besarlo y alguien prendió el interruptor de la luz. ¡Tarán! Fue Edward quien prendió la luz. Bella volteó a ver a quien intentaba besarla y...

- Sé que me deseas, muñeca.- Dijo _él_.- Fue una excelente idea salir del palacio y poder... ya sabes.- Intentó acariciar su pecho.-

- ¡Aléjate de mí! - Exclamó, corriendo con Edward y escondiéndose en su espalda.-

Edward estaba aún más cabreado que cuando se enojó con Emmett al inicio del viaje.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? - Escupió.-

- Soy James, mucho gusto.- Rió cínicamente.- Y vengo por lo que me pertenece.-

- ¿Por lo que te pertenece? -

- Sí. Tal vez no sea bonita que digamos. ¡Dios! Es la cosa más horrible que he visto. Sólo tiene un buen cuerpo que necesita ser marcado por...- Ya es suficiente. Edward se lanzó a él y lo golpeó intensamente, dejándolo inconciente.-

- Edward, ya está bien. Sólo vayámonos de aquí.- Pidió asustada Bella, con las maletas de él y Emmett cargando.-

- Sí. Sólo vámonos.- Respondió Edward, aún aturdido por la pelea. Cargó a Bella en Brazos y salió disparado de Allí.-

- Oye, no es necesario que me cargues.- Dijo Bella, algo incómoda.-

- Claro que sí.-

- Mira como estás... Y todo por mi culpa.- Dijo, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla, dónde tenía un gran moretón.-

- No vuelvas a decir eso, Bella. Ahora tú eres mi razón de ser.- Replicó Edward, ahora caminando a paso lento, ya estando cerca de los otros.-

- Gracias, Edward. Yo también te quiero a pesar de que haya pasado tan poco tiempo.- Confesó amorosa.-

- Desde el momento en que te ví, sabía que esto ocurriría. Estaba predestinado.- Declaró, dejándose llevar besando a su dulce sirena, a su dulce Bella.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Awww ya sé!

Que _cutie3._

_Espero que te haya gustado Lucyc:_

_Es algo (y con algo me refiero a mucho) largo._

_Espero que no te haya aburrido: (_

_Saludos,Bessos&Agradecimientos,_

_DolceAddictionC:_

_PD: Seh, se que lo publiqué en 10 días cuando prometí en 7, pero debes comprender que mi hermano-alias-el-idiota lo borró por error. Bueno, sé que lo comprendes, Así que gracias por ser una buena persona. Saluddos! (Otra vez)._


End file.
